claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Veronica
Etymology "Veronica" possibly derives from the Late Latin veraiconica (true image). Or the Macedonian-Greek Φερενικη Pherenike (bringer of victory). Compare to Nike. Name of two saints, Berenice of Caesarea Philippi and Veronica Giuliani. Appearance 'Physical' Typical Yagi heart-shaped face, accentuated by widow's peak—similar to Ophelia's. Waist-length hair pulled back in ponytail. 1950ish US teen appearance. Veronica in anime 'Uniform' Chevron-patterned buckle holds 2-layered spaulders on the shoulders and a medium-built carrier between the cervical and thoracic of the spine. Her faulds skirt has a rhomboid seat plate.Claymore Master Book.3, Yamato Video, p. 5 Veronica's equipment Personality Quiet and reserved. Utter lack of self-importance. Datasheet 'Class' Veronica is a defensive type warrior.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 730 Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. History Early life unknown. Previous friendship with Cynthia before Pieta is a common forum conjecture, but absent in the manga text. 'Battle of the North' Member of the battle group in Pieta during the Battle of the North. Assigned to lead Team Veronica: Cynthia (No. 14), Helen (No. 22), Pamela (No. 35) and Matilda (No. 41).Claymore 9, Scene 51, pp. 170–173; Claymore, Anime Scene 18 'Engagement I' During the first engagement with the three scouts, Team Jean is decimated by the Insectile awakened, all team members but Jean lying wounded. Team Jean is rescued by Team Veronica. Veronica and Cynthia act as decoys, deliberately taking hits, both being of the defensive type.Claymore 10, Scene 53, p. 60; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Helen immobilizes Insectile's legs, enabling Jean to use Drill Sword to shear them off. Veronica and Cynthia in action Veronica and Cynthia chop up the legless torso.Claymore 10, Scene 53, pp. 66–67; Claymore, Anime Scene 19 'Engagement II' Veronica appears in Yuma's flashback. In the banquet hall of the Eastern Inn, Miria holds a meeting with the battle group. She tells everyone to take a half dose of suppressant. If rendered unconscious during combat, a warrior will radiate no aura, making her appear dead to both the Northern Army and Organization.Claymore 12, Scene 66, pp. 83–87 The Northern Army invades Pieta. During the second engagement, Cynthia is unable to protect Veronica from Rigaldo. He kills Veronica. Cynthia tries to counterattack, but Rigaldo escapes to kill Undine, then wounds Jean. Clare awakens and attacks. But Rigaldo repels Clare and kills Flora.Claymore 10, Scene 57, pp. 174–184; Claymore, Anime Scene 21 'Aftermath' In Lautrec, after the 7-year timeskip, a dying Cynthia reminiscences about Veronica's death, describing her survivor's guilt and a desire to avenge, but no prior relation with Veronica.Claymore 18, Scene 98, p. 75 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore category:Battle group Category:Battle of the North